


Chihiro and the Haunted Mansion

by AuraTheScribe



Series: Games of Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Luigi's Mansion - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraTheScribe/pseuds/AuraTheScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in a strange forest, Chihiro Fujisaki happens across a mansion that is inhabited by an army of ghosts.  With a new ally in the form of an eccentric ghost expert, Chihiro will have to face his fears and journey through the mansion.  If he wishes to escape, then he must discover the secret of the mansion, no matter how many ghosts he must face along the way.</p><p>No longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chihiro and the Haunted Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of Games of Despair is here! I apologize for the fairly generic title, but I had some difficulty trying to figure out a good title for Chihiro's story. In the end, I decided on something that while not incredibly creative, at least has a decent ring to it.
> 
> Well, enough with the author's note. Please enjoy the story!

**CHIHIRO FUJISAKI  
GAME START**

_“Your only release… is victory.”_

“… Huh…?”

Chihiro Fujisaki woke up, confused about his current situation. The last thing he remembered was seeing the Hope’s Peak gymnasium filling with gas while Junko Enoshima looked on from the safety of a gas mask. He remembered everyone scrambling for the doors, and watching said doors slammed shut right before their eyes. After that, everything just faded into a blur.

However, the motivation behind Junko’s attack wasn’t at the forefront of Chihiro’s mind at the moment, despite how much effect it undoubtedly had on his present state. He also wasn’t wondering why he just heard a voice that sounded an awful ot like Enoshima’s in his head (although he would be keeping that in the back of his mind, because he seriously needed an explanation for that). Instead, the main thought on his mind was _Where am I?_

He had woken up in a dark, creepy forest, with nothing on him but a map and a flashlight. Odd-looking ravens sat in the trees, cawing ominously. At his feet was a dirty old cobblestone path, scuffed up and surprisingly intact for its apparent age. He looked at the map, and it seemed to correspond with the path he was on. From what he could tell, the path led to a stately mansion. Since he had no other leads, he figured that he might as well check it out.

Chihiro walked the path in silence, the only noise coming from his footsteps and the cawing of the ravens. After a few minutes, he emerged from the forest to find the mansion.

It was, to put it lightly… not what he expected.

The entire building was a sickly green color, as though the wood itself had been injected with slime from a bizarre alien slug. The window shutters had decayed to the point that they looked like grotesque ribcages. The trees surrounding it were just as dead and leafless as the rest of the forest. The two large windows on the top floor looked like angry eyes daring him to come closer. To top it off, a lightning bolt struck behind the mansion, just to give it that extra “haunted house” touch.

Chihiro really didn’t feel like getting any closer to the mansion, much less going inside. However, it was the only building within sight, and he figured that he must have woken up next to that map for a reason, even if the map was extremely misleading. With a shudder and a sigh, he walked up the path to the mansion and knocked on the door.

The door felt like long-dead wood, and it made a hollow rattling sound when he knocked. He stood there for a moment, waiting to see if someone would answer. There was a minute of silence as he waited, then a loud noise came from behind the door. It sounded like someone undoing a lock, but far louder than normal. Chihiro didn’t exactly know how to feel about it, but since he didn’t really have any other options, he pushed the door open, listening to the unsettling creaking of the joints as he stepped inside.

Once he was inside, he flicked on his flashlight to inspect his surroundings, and discovered that the mansion’s entrance hall actually looked rather impressive. Nice furniture was laid out to create a sitting area. Expensive-looking vases sat atop tables, not even cracked despite their apparent age. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, still majestic despite the fact that its lights had more than likely burnt out long ago. The only oddity was the doors on the ground floor, positioned exactly in the middle of the two staircases leading to the upper part of the room. The wood was molded to form a heart shape, but that wasn’t as strange as the barbed wire-like substance that covered the doors while emitting an unearthly glow. Chihiro knew better than to mess with something so obviously dangerous, so he left the doors alone and headed upstairs.

At the top of the staircase was a smaller area with another set of double doors in front of him and a hallway leading to a single door to his right. Unlike the double doors downstairs, these were not protected by any glowing barbed wire, leading him to assume that it was open. However, a simple turn of the handle proved his suspicion false. Even if he put all his weight on the door, it refused to open. Left with no other options, he walked down the hall to the last remaining door. Surely with every other option either locked or otherwise blocked off, this door had to be open. After all, that’s how this sort of thing always works in movies and video games.

Once again, Chihiro’s logic failed him, and this door turned out to be locked as well. The normally meek programmer was beginning to get frustrated with his current situation. He knew that there was a reason for him to be in this mansion, even if he didn’t yet know what it was. The fact that every path he tried just led to a dead end was really getting under his skin. He tried the door again, this time forcing his entire body against the door as he tried to open it. This, like all his other attempts, yielded no fruit. Defeated, he slumped against the door and looked out into the room, wondering what he was supposed to do now that he knew all the doors were locked.

Then, as though answering his question, a strange orange mist emitted from the double doors on the upper floor. To make things even weirder, the mist was emitting its own light, and was clearly visible even without Chihiro’s flashlight shining on it. To top it off, he could see a small metallic object floating in the middle of the mist. He watched as the luminescent mist floated over the railing and came to a stop right under the chandelier. At that point, it dropped the metal object and retreated behind the double doors. Chihiro wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the spectacle he had just witnessed, and only one statement could find its way out of his mouth.

“Wow.”

He turned his flashlight back on and headed downstairs to hunt for whatever it was that the strange mist had dropped. He shined his flashlight around the floor, looking for a glint of something metallic that could give him a hint of the object’s position. As it turned out, the object had fallen right in the center of the room. He rushed over to it to see if it could be useful. As he got closer to it, it became more and more obvious what it was. When he picked it up, his suspicions were confirmed. The odd mist had been kind enough to drop a key for him.

Chihiro slipped the key into the pocket of his uniform and headed upstairs, ignoring the doors on the bottom floor for obvious reasons. As he pulled the key back out, he used a bit of deductive reasoning to guess which door the key would open. Since the mist came from the double doors and retreated back to them once it had finished whatever it had been doing, he deduced that the key was most likely meant to unlock the double doors.

He stepped forward and put the key into the keyhole. He turned it and heard the tumblers in the door moving as he did so. Feeling hopeful, he turned the handle… and experienced no resistance. He smiled as he opened the door. Rational thinking had finally started working out in his favor.

Once he was through the doors, he brought his flashlight back up to examine the new room. As he started to shine his light around the walls, however, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was in the room with him. He tried to ignore the eerie sensation by focusing more intently on one of the portraits in the room. Even though he knew that it was just a painting, he felt like it was watching him, waiting for a chance to attack. The longer he looked at the painting, the more it disturbed him, and he had to force himself to look away from it.

As soon as Chihiro averted his eyes from the painting, a luminescent orange substance similar to the mist from before appeared in front of him. It swirled around for a moment before forming into a much more definable shape. What once was a mist had become an orange creature greatly resembling the stereotypical bedsheet ghost, only with arms, glowing eyes, and a large mouth. It raised its arms and made a distorted cackling noise, causing Chihiro to gasp in shock.

The ghost began to move closer, and Chihiro backed up in order to stay out of its reach. He kept repeating “Ghosts aren’t real. Ghosts aren’t real.” to himself, hoping that he was having a dream and would wake up at any moment. However, the ghost’s continued presence, and his terrified backpedaling seemed to be definitive proof that what he was going through was very real indeed.

Chihiro continued to back away, but his attempts were thwarted as his back pressed against the wall, having run out of room. The ghost continued to advance, and he began to realize that there was no way out. He had to admit, of all the ways that he ever thought he might die, being murdered by an orange ghost never even crossed his mind. The ghost raised its fist, and Chihiro closed his eyes tightly, hoping that it wouldn’t be too painful.

The pain never came. Instead, Chihiro heard the ghost making another distorted cackle as a sound like a vacuum cleaner blared throughout the room. He opened his eyes to see the a tiny old man in a lab coat wielding a vacuum cleaner, trying to suck up the ghost that had been pestering him. The old man was dragged around the room as the ghost threshed around, trying to escape. Eventually the man could hold on no longer, and the ghost broke free. It laughed mockingly before disappearing into the darkness.

Chihiro went over to the man that had just saved his life. “Um… excuse me… but are you okay?”

The old man muttered something to himself. All Chihiro could make out was something about being “too old for this mess” and “getting mighty sick of this”. Once he was done talking to himself, the old man looked up and saw Chihiro standing over him. “Hey there, youngster. What brings you here?”

Chihiro didn’t really know how to answer that. After all, he couldn’t exactly say that he woke up in the middle of a forest and followed a conveniently placed map to the mansion. That would make him sound like an irresponsible idiot at best and a lunatic at worst. So he decided to leave out the whole part about waking up in the forest and just go with the map explanation.

“I, um… found this map, and I wanted to see where it would lead. That’s how I, um… ended up here.”

The old man nodded. “Well, that’s how these things go, I suppose.” He seemed to be taking things oddly well, especially considering he had just lost a fight with a ghost. “The name’s Professor Elvin Gadd. E. Gadd for short. I study ghosts for a living. What’s your name, kiddo?”

Chihiro hesitated a moment before answering. Just because he had learned to come out of his shell a little more at Hope’s Peak, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still shy. “My name… my name’s Chihiro Fujisaki. I’m a high school student.”

E. Gadd hefted his vacuum cleaner onto his back and looked at Chihiro. “Well Chihiro, you should take care to be a bit more careful in the future. This mansion’s crawling with ghosts, and you definitely don’t wanna get lost in the dark with them around!”

Before Chihiro could respond, he saw the orange mist again. However, instead of one ghost, three ghosts materialized and turned their attention towards him and E. Gadd. The professor took notice immediately and pointed Chihiro in the direction of the door. “I can explain this better back at my lab, but first we’ve got to get out of here!” With that, he dashed towards the door and flung it open. Chihiro followed closely behind, not wanting to be stuck in there with the ghosts.

The two dashed out of the mansion, and Chihiro was left wondering what kind of situation he had gotten into. He didn’t understand why he had been led to that creepy old mansion, he didn’t understand why the mansion was inhabited by ghosts, and he especially didn’t understand how any of this happened in the first place.

The worst part was, he had a feeling that it would be a long time before he got any answers to clear things up for him.


End file.
